


Everything Will Be Okay

by sometimes_emeto



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: 'don't con a con artist', M/M, Missing moment from 1x18, Vomiting, basically a really short sickfic, emeto, like 3 seconds of angst, pretty fluffy, tw mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimes_emeto/pseuds/sometimes_emeto
Summary: Providing care when you're hurting isn't easy, but it's your job when you're in love.In which Sam suffers the side effects of being drugged, and Steven suffers the side effects of being a Carrington.





	Everything Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I was hecka mad when they showed Sam looking nauseated for a like full minute, and didn't do anything about it, so I wrote this little thing to get it out of my head. Enjoy!  
> WARNING: Graphic descriptions of vomiting   
> (Of course, I don't own Dynasty)

Sam had felt dizzy enough when he was completely high, but now that he was coming down, he felt totally sick. Watching his fiancé and Fallon practically tear each other to shreds definitely didn't help, either. The argument was loud and angry, and he could barely follow it, not to mention figure out whose side he was on.   
Steve's hand is on his neck, and he's saying "...celebrate our engagement, and you..."  
Hot nausea curls in his throat, and he pushes Steven's arm away to take a sip of cool water; it barely puts a dent in his illness. He swallows it with some difficulty.  
"That's on you for not picking a side," Fallon accuses, and Sam wants to defend him, but he isn't even sure what he'd be fighting. He settles for trying not to puke on his fiancé's shoes.   
"I did pick a side," Steven spits, "mine. For once in my life. But you just weren't having it."   
Suddenly there are unexpected hands on the back of Sam's neck, his chest, just as he sets down his glass. He struggles not to fall over when Steven pulls him up, and he almost gags.   
"Come on," Sam's doing his best to be soothing through the queasy haze, "just relax."   
He makes it through the brisk walk to their bedroom before he decides that he doesn't want to throw up on the Carringtons' fancy cream carpet, even if there is a maid to clean it. Sam pulls away from Steven's grip when he tries to lead him to the bed, and makes for the ensuite instead.   
He doesn't even get to his knees before a long-suppressed gag brings up a wave of bitter vomit. He spits it out with poor aim, and some hits the tile floor. He he hears footsteps rushing in, and then Steven lowers his trembling body gently to the floor so that he's kneeling.   
"There you go," he soothes, and Sam doesn't miss the guilty tone to his voice, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking about...I was so focused on them that I forgot about you. Don't worry, I've got you now."   
Sam wants to say something, even though he isn't sure what he's feeling, emotion-wise, but he's robbed of the opportunity by his stomach lurching. He retches again, and this time it's almost projectile. He chokes on the volume, which triggers another wet retch. He can practically feel all of the emotion radiating off of Steven: anger, embarrassment, guilt. When it feels relatively safe to do so, he clears his throat, spits the remnants of the saliva and stomach acid into the toilet, and turns around.   
"You okay?" Steven asks, before he can even get a word in.  
Sam nods, "I could ask you the same question."  
Steven stares down at his fidgeting hands for a beat.   
"No," he answers finally, keeping his gaze trained downward as his voice breaks slightly, "I don't think I am. I thought everything was okay for a while there. I'm marrying the love of my life, mom came back, everything was this close to settling down. And my family screwed it up, just like they always do."   
Sam swallows a gag, because this is more important than his volatile stomach, and wraps his arms around his fiancé.  
"I know," he whispers into Steven's hair, "I know it's a tough situation and everything might feel wrong right now, but everything passes with time. Your mother and sister need to get it together, and they will. You're doing your best, and I'm here for you. No matter what."   
Sam can feel the tension physically leave Steven's body when he sighs.  
"Thank you," he pulls away and offers a small smile, "I needed that. And you need to get some sleep. So go get changed, and I'll clean up a little in here."   
Normally, Sam would have protested Steven cleaning up his vomit, but he feels like if he gets any closer to it right now, he'll make a much bigger mess, so he just nods again and stands on shaky legs. By the time Steven's done, Sam's already tucked in and drifting off.   
"I love you," Sam mumbles as Steven shuffles around to spoon him, "and everything's gonna be okay."   
Steven breathes deeply, "I know. I love you, too."


End file.
